Minnie Mouse
Minerva "Minnie" Mouse is an original Disney character. She is a sweet and very beautiful black mouse, and she wears a blue dress, a pink bow on her head, frilly white bloomers and pink high-heeled pumps. She can be found strolling in the Minnie's Melodyland playground. She also has a boyfriend, Mickey Mouse. She also has her own trolley game called "Match Minnie." The players must correctly copy some dance moves Minnie makes by pressing the arrow keys. The fastest player wins the round. Minnie can be found in old Disney shows as well. She was voiced by the late Russi Taylor. Phrases General *Welcome to Melodyland. *Hi, my name is Minnie. What's yours? **The hills are alive with the sound of music! **You have a cool outfit, name. **Hey, have you seen Mickey? **If you see my friend Goofy, say hi to him for me. **Wow, there are lots of Cogs near Donald's Dreamland. **I heard it's foggy at the Donald's Dock. **Be sure and try the maze in Daisy Gardens. **I think I'll go catch some tunes. **Hey name, look at that over there. **I love the sound of music. **I bet you didn't know Melodyland is also called TuneTown! Hee Hee! **I love to play the Matching Game. Do you? **I like to make people giggle. **Boy, trotting around in heels all day is hard on your feet! **Nice shirt, name. **Is that a jellybean on the ground? **Make sure you try riding the big turntable Merry-Go-Round! Removed ***Gosh, I'm late for my date with Mickey! ***Looks like it's time for Pluto's dinner. ***It's time for a nap. I'm going to Dreamland. ValenToon's Day *Hello, I'm Minnie! *Happy ValenToon's Day! *Happy ValenToon's Day, name! **I hope Mickey got me chocolates or flowers! **Those hearts are good for Laff boosts! **I want to go to a ValenToon Party! **I hope Mickey takes me to the Kooky Cafe! **Mickey is such a good ValenToon! **What did you get your ValenToon? **Mickey has never missed a ValenToon's Day! ***It was sweet having you visit! April Toons' Week *Happy April Toons' Week! *Happy April Toons' Week, name! **Welcome to The Brrrgh! I'm Pluto! **Hi, I'm Pluto! What's your name? **What, you've never seen a dog with mouse ears? **I'm not feeling like myself today! **Does anyone have a doggie biscuit? I'm hungry! **Bark! My name is Pluto! **Isn't this silly? **Don't make me chase you around! **April Toons' Week is the silliest week of the year! **Have you heard your Doodle talk yet? **Gravity has taken a holiday at the Estates! ***Have a wacky April Toons' Week! ***I have to go chase cars now! Bye! Halloween *Welcome to Magicland... I mean Melodyland! *Hi, my name is Magic Minnie! What's yours? *Hello, I think you're enchanting! *Happy Halloween! *Happy Halloween, name! **It's a magical day, don't you think? **Now where did I put my spell book **Abra-Cadabra! **Toontown looks positively spooky today! **Are you seeing stars too? **Purple is really my color! **I hope your Halloween is bewitching! **Beware of musical spiders! **I hope you are enjoying our Halloween fun! ***I hear Tabitha has treats for Really Kool Katz who can play tricks! ****I'm going to disappear now! ****Time for me to vanish! ****Mickey is taking me Trick-or-Treating! Winter holiday *Hi, I'm Merry Minnie! *Welcome to the land of carols! *Happy Winter Holiday! *Happy Winter Holiday, name! **Belt out a tune, Toon! **Show us how to croon, Toon! **Can you carry a melody here in Melodyland? **Those lamps look warm in their scarves! **The sing's the thing! **I'll always like you, for better or verse! **Everything looks better with a wreath! ***You'll get more than a Shave and a Haircut For a Song if you carol to Barbara Seville! ****Have a fun Winter Holiday! ****Happy Trails! ****Mickey is taking me caroling! Field office *Everyone is talking about the new Mover & Shaker Field Offices! Sound Trivia *Minnie is the only playground owner with her own game. Gallery Minniemouse tt.jpg|Minnie in Minnie's Melodyland Minnie Halloween.jpg|Witch Minnie during Halloween Minnie_April_Fools.jpg|Minnie in The Brrrgh on April Fools. Minnie.png WHAT!.png|Minnie in Match Minnie See also *Minnie Mouse on the Disney Wikia. Category:Disney characters Category:Playground owners Category:NPCs Category:Mice Category:Toontorial Category:Minnie's Melodyland